Luke & Annabeth
by RadellaTavia
Summary: Luke and Annabeth meet up again in the Labyrinth only to find out that they have to work together to get out. Will Annabeth forgive Luke? Or is it too good to be true?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The Secret

I decided to take Daedalus on his offer of studying with him. It was so cool to finally get a chance to work with the architect who made the greatest maze in Greek history, the Labyrinth. I mean he's my greatest hero, after my parents of course. I know what you're thinking; everyone's parents are their heroes. Or some kids just say that to make their parents proud, but my parents truly are my heroes in life.

My dad is an inventor who has a great passion for inventing things. So, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. I grew up living with him, my step mom, and my step siblings. My step mom isn't like that evil step mother in Cinderella, but man do I hate her. My step siblings weren't a walk in the park either. They always touched my things and joked around with me more than I wanted them to. And as time moved on, we drifted farther apart. Especially when I went through changes and these aren't your normal puberty changes.

It started with a big CRASH! Actually, it was right after I had a big argument with my 7 year old brother and stomped my foot on the ground.

"Annabeth, what happened?" asked my dad.

"Nothing Dad, I just dropped a few books from my class."

"Books? How could you read if your dyslexic," he said coming up the stairs.

Damn it! I forgot I was dyslexic.

"Oh, you know just…uhh…trying to overcome…umm…my dyslexi-ness?"

"I can hear how hard your…what the-!"

"Sorry Dad. I really didn't mean to-"

I was stopped abruptly with a tight bear hug.

"I know you're sorry Annabeth and I know you didn't mean to do it. I should have expected this."

"What? You mean you expected a big crater in the middle of my room with no logical explanation at all?"

"No Annabeth, there is a reason for everything. And that reason would be your mother.

"My mother."

I really was confused by this. How could my mother have anything to do with this? She left my father at least 9 years ago when I was just born. Dad barely even mentions her. To me she's just a stranger in the vast, congested world who's been omniscient to me my whole life. The thought of her being relevant to this incident left me puzzled.

"As you know…,"my father began, "your mother and me loved each other very much. We loved one another for our unique qualities. And yes we are very unique people. After all, what do you call the Greek goddess of wisdom?"

"Wait a minute! Do you mean my mother is the Greek goddess, Athena?"

My father nodded his head up and down in reply to my question.

"So…I'm a goddess too?"

"No you are only half goddess. I think they refer to that term as a demigod. I never thought this day would come." He said while rummaging through an old suitcase, but no ordinary suitcase. It had at least seven locks on it. When he finished scrying through many things he pulled out an old baseball cap. "Here it is," he said mesmerizing the old hat.

"What's so fascinating about a stupid hat?"

The words stung my dad like a bee. I could tell the question hurt him because he had an expression that said "how could you say such a thing."

"This hat was given to me by your for safe until your full powers came to. Trust me when I say this, your mother loved you very much. Which is why she had entrusted me to care for you and for her to leave you behind with me?"

"Why did she leave us behind?" I asked curiously.

"She left us behind because being a great Greek goddess became known to many magical creatures who were enemies. Your mother knew that the only way to keep us from getting hurt by those enemies was to keep us hidden. Thus, we now live among humans in the mortal world. Ahh, yes…your mother is a very wise person. After all, they don't call her the goddess of wisdom for nothing."

"You still haven't explained why the hat is so important," I said.

"Well, this is no ordinary baseball cap. It's an invisibility cap."

"With that I broke into a huge storm of laughter.

"You're kidding, right? You can't be serious Dad."

"Ahh…yet, I am." Dad then placed the cap on his head and disappeared instantaneously.

"Dad? Where are you? Where'd you go?!"

"Don't worry Annabeth, I'm right here."

I felt something poke me and turned around. I saw my dad reappear before my very eyes.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Is there any reason not to believe you?"

I realized at that moment that I was not only Annabeth Chase, but I was the daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom. How much sweeter could my life get?

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah."

"This means you can't stay here."

"What?!"


	2. Chapter 2

D/A: Sorry guys. I know that I haven't wrote in like forever, but I hope you guys can forgive me and I hope that you guys are still interested in the story. It's truly been a tough year for me and I guess it sort of interfered with my creativity. I know it's not a good excuse for me long absence, but I will try to do better in writing my chapters quicker. Okay, enough said. Here's a new chapter of Luke & Annabeth: Into the Labyrinth.

Chapter 2:

The Journey

"What do you mean I can't stay here!" I exclaimed.

"Look Annabeth, it's not as bad as it seems. Camp Half-Blood is the only camp where you'll find other kids just like you."

"You mean there's a place to keep freaks like me!"

"You are not a freak. You are an extraordinary girl with extraordinary powers."

"Did you get that line out of a movie?"

"I have no idea, but please cooperate with me. If other mystical, magical, or powerful creatures find out about you, you could get hurt."

"So…this is my only option."

"I'm afraid so."

"Okay. In that case, I'll go."

"Alright, then let's start packing shall we."

"All my stuff is going to be taken to this camp."

"Yes. Unfortunately, until your powers are mastered, you cannot come back."

I felt tears come to my eyes and allowed them to pour over. I couldn't hold them back. My dad saw the tears slide down my cheeks. He held my to his chest, hugging me ever so tightly, and whispered in my ear,

"If I could have been able to train you myself I wouldn't have had to make you leave like this."

I sobbed even more, wishing that this nightmare would end, but it didn't.

The next morning, Dad and I packed my bags. I took my invisibility cap and took the map my dad had outlined to go to Camp Half-Blood. I started my journey with a quick ride on the subway.

I bumped into a really cute boy. He was probably a few years younger than me, but he had an adult manner to him. He was such an adorable boy that I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he said.

"Oh it's okay," I said at a gentle tone.

"I see you're going to Camp Half-Blood, too."

"How did you figure that out," I gasped.

"Your map is outlined to that location. It should be covered, so that these mortals shouldn't see it."

"Oh, I forgot about that. So… uhh, would you like to travel with me?"

"Yeah, that would be nice," he said, "by the way, I'm Percy Jackson."

"I'm Annabeth Chase."

"So… which family are you from?"

"Pardon?"

"Which Greek god's family are you from? I'm from the family of the ocean god, Poseidon."

"Oh, I'm from Athena's family, you know, the god of wisdom."

"That's so cool. So, that must make you really smart and stuff. I bet your one of the smartest people in the world and you love giving people your advice."

"Not necessarily. I guess you got the smart thing down, but you are way off on the giving advice-thing."

"Seriously."

"Yeah, I'm actually more of the building and inventing-thing kind of person like my father."

"Oh."

"How about you? Do you enjoy making underwater kingdoms?"

"Ha-ha, very funny. Actually, to tell you the truth, I'm not the bossy type. I'm more of a one man show. You know."

"Oh really. That's really interesting."

"But I do have this one best friend named Grover. He awesome. He's a faun. Well, that's the part I just found out."

"What's a faun?"

"Half goat, half human."

"Oh."

"He's the one who told me that I'm a demigod."

"A demi-what?"

"A demigod. You know. Half god, half human. How lost are you? You're asking a question about everything. Didn't you learn about Greek Mythology in school?"

"I never really bothered paying attention to much in those classes. I never really thought that those things ever applied in real life."

"Well, you thought wrong."

"I guess I deserved that. So there's a name for us?"

"Of course. What did you think we were called?"

"Freaks," I scoffed.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that."

"Nothing."

"I know that I'm being impatient, but this is the longest subway ride I have ever been on."

"I know. It's like we've been on the thing for at least an eternity."

Suddenly, the train stopped. It jerked to the side. Then the train was filled with a deep mist. Out of the mist came a man in a wheel chair.

"Hello," said the man, "I am Chiron, the director of Camp Half-Blood. You must be Mr. Jackson and Ms. Chase. I've been expecting you two."

Suddenly, we weren't in the train anymore, but in front of a hill.

"Welcome to Half-Blood Hill. Please follow me."

We followed the man up the hill and saw something much greater than what we had seen at the bottom of the hill. There were chariot races, javelin tosses, sword fights, and archery. Many kids ran about the vast lands. It felt as though this place was a part of me and I intended to keep it that way.

Percy and I were so caught up in the excitement of this site that we had completely forgotten about Chiron. When we turned we didn't see a man in a wheelchair, but a centaur. I guess I should have expected Chiron to be different, too, considering all this weird stuff going on.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," said Chiron.


	3. Chapter 3

_D/A: Sorry that I didn't have time to update the story sooner. Too much homework. And plus I had to help my dad out a lot cause he recently got surgery. I know you'll be mad but don't stop reading the story because. I promise I'll try my best to update sooner and to make my chapters longer. Thank you to everyone who will keep on reading the story regardless of my absences. In conclusion here's a new chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it._

__________________________________________________________________________

_Luke & Annabeth_

_Into the Labyrinth_

_Chapter 3: The Dark Passage_

**That was then, this is now. I searched through the passageway. Trying to remember how to get to Daedalus' work station was kind of frustrating. When I had Percy to help me get through this last time, it was much more easier. Especially considering the fact that I wasn't alone. But I have to keep my guard up. Sure, I'm not one of the Big Three's children, but I'm not worthless either. I'm Athena's daughter for crying out loud, so I must have some wisdom, too. I'm sure that with the keen mind my mother bestowed upon me, I will surely be able to get out of this maze, finally see Daedalus again, and make my mother proud of what I have accomplished.**

**Who am I kidding? If I was at least an ounce as wise as my mother was, I would have at least thought of bringing a map or making one the last time I was here with Percy. I swear, the only thing that would make me wise is to beat myself up about not making a plan first.**

**This is terrible. Not only am I in a dark passageway, but I was tired, too. I finished all my water and food because I expected to meet Daedalus before I even ran out of this stuff. I'm pretty much dead meat right now.**

**As I leaned against the wall, I felt something slowly crawl up my arm. I turned to gaze upon my arm, hoping it wasn't a …**

"**SPIDER! AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"**

**I quickly jumped up and brushed off my arm until I was sure that the spider was gone. I shuddered. I couldn't stop myself from shaking. **

**I know what your thinking. Spiders, come on. How could someone so bold and courageous be afraid of such tiny creatures. But ever since the rivalry between Arachni and my mom, Athena, it's better to stay clear from the family's mortal, or, in this case, arachnid enemies. Hey, everyone's afraid of something.**

**The worst part of this journey is the fact that my flashlight just ran out of battery and now I can't see. I'm walking around, in a dark and mysterious passageway, with no knowledge of where I'm going and to top it all off, I have no idea what's in front of me. Maybe if I try feeling out the things by putting my hands out in front of me, then I can figure out what's…**

"**Hey get your paws off me!"**

**I gasped. I have no idea what startled me most. The fact that someone just shouted at me in the middle of the dark or the fact that I knew who that someone was.**

**He brushed his hands against my hair. I could feel his breath upon my cheeks. I was so paralyzed, I couldn't breathe. Then he lit a match. I could tell because I heard a spark and he smoke was drifting into my nose. And when he put the minimized torch between us, I was certain of who he was. Of all the people or creatures I could stumble upon in the labyrinth, why did it have to be him?**

"**Annabeth," Luke said.**

**Oh crap!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

_**D/A: Haha, cliffy. Don't get mad guys. I have to make it stop there so u can keep reading on. What kind of writer would I be if I just finished it there. Comment please! Trust me. I use all of them and take them under consideration whenever I write this story.**_


End file.
